1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for providing user comfort in a kneeling position.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Working on cars, washing children in a bath tub, and working in the garden are but a few examples of endeavors that require a person to be in a kneeling position, sometimes for extended periods of time. Kneeling, especially prolonged kneeling, can result in pressure buildup and subsequent pain and stiffness in the knees, legs, thighs and back. In extreme situations, medical attention is required. As a result of the discomfort in the knees, legs, thighs and back, individuals will refrain from activities that place pressure and stress onto these areas, resulting in necessary chores being avoided.
Devices have been proposed for assisting individuals whose activities involve kneeling. These devices either cushion the knees or legs, or remove pressure from the knees altogether. Although the devices found in the art working with varying degrees of success, they suffer from one of two major maladies.
First, many a greatly reliving or completely eliminating pressure on the knees, give the user limited mobility and thus limited utility. Second, other devices, although providing a high level of user comfort and mobility, are relatively complex to manufacture and, as a result, are expensive to buy and maintain.
Furthermore, none of these devices give the user the ability to sit while in a kneeling position, thereby reducing or eliminating unwanted stress on the lower body
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device for reliving pressure from an individual's knees, legs, thighs and back whenever the individual is in a kneeling position. Such as device must provide a high degree of user comfort by placing the user's weight onto the buttocks, yet must give the user a high level of mobility and versatility. This device must be of simple and straightforward construction.